


Ревность

by Arina_Enko, linafilin



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arina_Enko/pseuds/Arina_Enko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/linafilin/pseuds/linafilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Илья всегда считал готовку Наполеона чем-то особенным, чем-то только для него и Габи. Наполеон, к сожалению, видит это совсем иначе... пока что.<br/>Или пять раз, когда Наполеон готовит не для Ильи, и один раз, когда он готовит только для него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ревность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ревность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274863) by [itsmylifekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmylifekay/pseuds/itsmylifekay). 



> Один переводчик пересмотрел фильм и вспомнил про ещё одно ОТП, нашёл потрясающий фанфик и сообщил об этому второму переводчику.   
> Это мило, светло и уютно.   
> Просто фик про хорошеньких булочек с корицей, которые, тем не менее, остались вполне в характере.

Звук звенящего столового серебра заполнил маленький домик, в котором они остановились на ночь, — такая себе развалюха на краю города с побитыми ставнями и постаревшими кружевными шторами над кухонным окном. Последние несколько часов Наполеон был занят передвижением между газовой плитой и разделочным столом, орудуя ножами и овощами, разделывая мясо так, будто он был рожден для того, чтобы стать шеф-поваром, а не шпионом. Игра в шахматы неплохо отвлекает, но он замечает, что, по возможности, бросает взгляды, не имея возможности полностью игнорировать зрелище.  
  
Однако сейчас он видит, что отвлекается ещё легче. Потому что Наполеон больше не на кухне, больше не напевает себе под нос, пока нарезает или помешивает соте. Вместо этого, он сидит за столом, на который аккуратно были расставлены четыре тарелки и за которым сидело три человека, ужиная. Отсутствующим оказался сам Илья.  
  
Наполеон воздерживается от любопытного взгляда, и Габи смотрит на него поверх своей тарелки, но это третий человек, кто так озаботит Илью. Потому что как бы сильно он ни ненавидел это признавать, но он привык к идее Троих. Обычно двое, с этим у него нет проблем. Но сейчас их четверо, и ему это очень, очень неприятно, особенно когда нежеланное пополнение сидит за столом и бестолково жует заботливо приготовленное Наполеоном блюдо так, будто это что-то из уличного кафе.  
  
Их миссия оказалась довольно-таки простой, но четвертый человек был нужен для её надлежащего выполнения, то, чему, ни один из них не был совершенно рад, но, тем не менее, все с этим смирились. Работая бок о бок с мужчиной, Илья особо не думал о нём в негативном или каком-либо другом плане, но сейчас он не может остановить злость, вспыхивающую под кожей.  
  
Наконец, мужчина понимает, что на него смотрят, и поднимает взгляд, встречаясь с глазами Ильи, и заметно застывает с вилкой на пол пути ко рту. Губа Ильи в раздражении дёргается вверх. Этот мужчина, этот так называемый _агент_ , оказался ещё худшим шпионом, чем он предполагал. Он твердит себе, что это и есть причина, по которой он так расстроен.  
  
(Не потому, что мужчина, очевидно, не знает, частью чего ему было разрешено стать.)  
  
И, конечно. Илья понимает, что было бы глупо со стороны Наполеона приготовить ужин как обычно на троих, оставив нового агента без еды, но это не заставляет его перестать бросать сердитые взгляды, будто его лично оскорбили. Через несколько минут он понимает, что не собирается присоединяться к остальным за столом, не пока другой агент там, не пока его руки чуть ли не дрожат от сдерживаемой злобы.  
  
Наполеон беспечно смеётся над чем-то сказанным Габи, его тёмные волосы идеально уложены, и глаза сверкают так, как это бывает после успешной миссии, видимо, вообще не заботясь об отсутствии напарника. Илья чувствует, как что-то побаливает в груди.  
  
Постояв, он резко разворачивается и идёт к лестнице, перешагивает через две ступеньки и врывается в комнату, отведённую ему на ночь, невозмутимо захлопывая за собой дверь. Он слышит, как внизу все замолчали. и аккуратно прислушивается, пока звук столовых приборов и тихого разговора не возобновляется.  
  
Это так банально, так незначительно, и всё же простого вида кого-то чужого за _их_ столом было достаточно, чтобы отпугнуть Илью. И теперь он будет единственным, кто остался без ужина из-за того, кто сюда не принадлежит.  
  
С разочарованным рычанием он трёт руками лицо и снимает свою кепку, бросая её на комод, прежде чем присесть на край кровати.  
  
— Pochemu? — бормочет он, разозлившись — на себя и на других. (На Наполеона, выводящего из себя настолько, что Илья чувствует это раздражение под кожей.) Он этого не понимает.  
  
На лестнице слышаться шаги, и он открывает рот, чтобы прогнать человека, кто бы это ни был, но не успевает этого сделать, как дверь открывается. Без стука, без колебания, и Илья ещё больше бы расстроился из-за легкой улыбки на лице Наполеона, если бы не нетронутый ужин, поставленный на комод, с только присущей Наполеону драматичностью.  
  
— Я был бы оскорблен, если бы не знал тебя так хорошо, большевик, — говорит Наполеон с этой раздражающей полуулыбкой на лице, одна его рука тянется к лацкану пиджака так, будто он находится на каком-то празднике и пытается поразить свою цель. Илья борется с желанием ударить его. — Тогда я оставлю тебе тарелки, а потом, когда спустишься, помоешь и наши. В конце концов, за обслуживание комнат надо платить. Не волнуйся, чаевых я не прошу.  
  
Илья прикидывает, как легко было бы его убить.  
  
Однако еда оказывается вкусной, поэтому, когда глубокой ночью он тихонько спускается вниз и видит Наполеона, уснувшего на диване, он решает не испытывать судьбу. И когда Наполеон начинает ворочаться, пока он накрывает его одеялом, он определенно не сбегает вверх по лестнице. Он идёт целенаправленно. Потому что у него есть дела поважнее, чем наблюдать за сонным Наполеоном, укладывающимся обратно на подушки.  


***

  
— … и я рассказал своему дяде о планах на новый ресторан, но, эм… Он считает, что кулинарное искусство не стоит того, чтобы вкладывать в него деньги. Шеф-повара обходятся слишком дорого, а разнообразие клиентов ограничено. Это стыдно, правда.

За этим следует осторожная пауза, а затем звук винного бокала, поставленного на стол.

— И я предполагаю, что это та часть, где вступаю я, мистер Холдман?

— Ну, — усмехается Наполеон — само идеальное сочетание уверенности и смущенности. — Если Вам так угодно, то да. Я был бы очень рад заручиться Вашей поддержкой в этом вопросе.

Илья сидит в комнате через несколько дверей и на один этаж выше, осторожно прислушивается к разговору в случае, если что-то пойдет не так. В этот раз цель — пожилая женщина, элегантный и уравновешенный внешний вид скрывает одного из ведущих членов организации, занимающейся нелегальным ввозом и вывозом из страны драгоценных артефактов для частных коллекций. Не так уж опасно, в отличие от их обычных заданий, но ходят слухи, что один из её членов — Генри Голдблум, по совместительству ещё и торговец наркотиками и секретным оружием. Им всего лишь нужна информация о его местонахождении, возможных банковских счетах или пособниках, всё, что смогут найти. Именно поэтому Наполеон в данный момент очаровывает её шикарным ужином, в то время как Габи флиртует с охраной в попытке попасть в имение мисс Мерривезер. К концу вечера они обязаны добыть то, что им нужно и быть в пути, чтобы покинуть эту страну.

Довольно-таки простое задание. Практически как выходной.

Тем не менее, Илья по-солдатски сидит на стуле прямо, с горьковатым привкусом во рту, уставившись на передатчик, установленный на столе напротив него. То же чувство злости, что было недели назад во временном убежище, снова возвращается, скорее направленное на несчастную цель, чем на агента под прикрытием.

— Что ж, — наконец говорит мисс Мерривезер. Илья только может представить выражение её лица, возможно, не достаточно благодарное для привилегии, что она получила. — Я предполагаю, что понадобились кое-какие приготовления, чтобы основное блюдо было так же хорошо приготовлено, как суп и салат.

— И не забывайте о десерте, — говорит Наполеон низким и интимным голосом, будто он наклонился слишком близко для обмена использованных тарелок на те, что он так умело расставил.

Мисс Мерривезер хихикает и приступает к основному блюду. Илья сдерживается, чтобы не пробить дыру в стене.

— Домашнего приготовления равиоли в соусе из белого вина и сливочного масла, надеюсь, Вам оно придется по вкусу.

— Домашнего приготовления? — спрашивает она, удивление и уважение проскальзывают в словах. — Вы определённо хотели произвести впечатление, не так ли, мистер Холдман?

— Прошу, зовите меня Дэвид, — говорит Наполеон. Комплимент с лёгкостью отбрасывается в сторону и появляется чувство интимности. Насколько сильно это раздражает его, настолько Илья вынужден признать, что Наполеон довольно-таки хорош в подобного рода заданиях, чем он когда-либо мог бы быть. Слишком много утонченности, слишком много интеллектуальных игр. Он предпочитает действие вне поля зрения, чем осторожное маневрирование, которое Наполеон совершает на виду.

Он также предпочитает напрямую не иметь дела с целью. И ему очень бы хотелось, чтобы Наполеон мог действовать так же. Разговоры, вопросы — это он еще мог принять. Но Наполеон вынужден отдавать больше. Отдать своё тело, самого себя, а Илья может только сидеть в своей комнате в отеле и слушать, как Наполеон описывает приготовление и решения, скрывающееся за каждым блюдом, делится важной частицей себя с тем, кто даже не знает его настоящего имени. С тем, кто вошёл и вышел из его жизни, не оставив и следа.

Когда Наполеон уходит к назначенному месту встречи, Илья встаёт и разминает сведенные судорогой мышцы, проходит вокруг комнаты несколько раз, прежде чем поспешно собраться и отправится навстречу шумным улицам города. Воздух прохладный и немного затуманенный смогом, но его это не отпугивает, он пользуется временем, прогуливаясь по улицам, рассматривая здания, позволяя какой-то доле злости испариться, прежде чем открыть дверь в кафе, откуда их заберут меньше чем через полчаса. Габи и Наполеон смотрят на него выжидающе.

— Проблемы с направлением, дорогой? — спрашивает Габи, слишком приторная сладость в голосе, чтобы скрыть волнение, которое Илья с легкостью видит в её глазах. Он заставил их ждать.

Наполеон осторожно скрещивает ноги и отклоняется назад, чтобы посмотреть на каменное выражение лица Ильи.

— Что ж, Милли, я думаю, у твоего жениха были на то причины. Всё дело в такси, попал в пробку?

Илья выдавливает из себя подобие улыбки, отвечает коротко и четко:

— Никаких пробок. Город красивый, хотел осмотреть как можно больше, прежде чем мы уедем.

— Ах, ну вот опять, — Наполеон грациозно кивает в сторону Ильи, в глазах играют смешинки, когда он поворачивается к Габи. — Кто же знал, что тебе достанется такой романтик?

— Действительно, кто знал.

Илья напряжённо сидит рядом с ними за столом, портфель расположен у его ног, а кепка лежит на коленях.

— Мы всё же уезжаем сегодня, да? Твой отец приедет сюда?

— Всё верно, _милый_ , — Габи кладёт одну руку на его запястье. — На самом деле, он должен быть здесь уже очень скоро. Как хорошо, что ты пришёл именно сейчас, иначе ты бы всё пропустил.

Илья игнорирует подкол и пялится на маленькие чашечки и блюдца напротив него, не заботясь о том, чтобы посмотреть в глаза своим компаньонам, так как он всё ещё чувствует, что слишком явно показывает им свой дискомфорт. Его замешательство только его личное дело, а не для их насмешек и придирок.

Десять минут текут медленно, и Илья отказывается от предложения заказать себе хоть какой-то ужин, сама мысль об этом заставляет его скривиться. Он уверен, что любое из предложенных этим маленьким заведением блюдо будет похоже на опилки по сравнению с тем, что ранее приготовил Наполеон. Он подождет, пока вернётся в свои апартаменты со своим хлебом и своим маслом. По крайней мере, тогда он сможет съесть опилки. не боясь отравы или какой-либо другой опасности.

Но где-то около полуночи, когда они уже высоко над Атлантикой, Илья просыпается от запаха чего-то тёплого и изысканного прямо у него под носом. Он моргает, прогоняя сон с глаз, и смотрит на сиденье рядом с ним, оставленное свободным для дымящейся тарелки с равиоли и маленьким блюдцем с панна-коттой и малиновым соусом. Волосы немного растрёпаны, кажется, что Наполеон спит сзади через несколько рядов, но темп его дыхания недостаточно медленный для того, который знает Илья исходя из общих заданий и временных убежищ и многих других вещей, происходящих между ними.

Маленькая записка подложена под блюдечко с панна-коттой, и Илья внимательно читает её при тусклом свете салона, недовольный и сердитый, он кривит уголки губ из-за того, что видит. Это рисунок медведя, предположительно, его самого, если судить по кепке на голове, лежащего на спине и держащегося за живот, с надписью напротив него, гласящей: «Не Кормите Животных». Он собирается смять эту чушь в кулаке, когда замечает что-то сзади — сообщение, написанное небрежным петляющим почерком Наполеона.

_Как хорошо, что я никогда не отличался соблюдением правил._

Илья испускает из себя обиду, злость испаряется, и вместо этого что-то иное заполняет его, что-то тёплое и немного незнакомое, и это пугает своими возможностями. Он прячет записку в карман пиджака и доедает десерт, складывает в кучу тарелки, когда заканчивает, и задумывается для начала, где, чёрт возьми, Наполеон достал их и как поставил их возле Ильи, не разбудив его.

Что-то в его подсознательном доверии Наполеону так безоговорочно раздражает Илью, и он облокачивается на кресло, чтобы подумать над этим весь оставшийся путь домой. Когда самолет приземляется, он выходит и идёт вдоль гудронированного шоссе ещё до того, как остальные двое успевают остановить его. Его апартаменты приносят обещанное чувство спокойствия и тишины… и время, чтобы обдумать то предательство, которое, кажется, его мозг намеревается провернуть.

Он не видит любопытного, задумчивого взгляда, который Наполеон бросает на его пустующее кресло, и то, как он становится немного веселее, когда видит использованные тарелки. Он не видит любопытного, вопросительного взгляда, который Наполеон и Габи разделяют.  


***

  
_«Сhe vuole questa musica stasera, che mi riporta un poco del passato, la luna ci teneva compagnia, io ti sentivo mia, soltanto mia, soltanto mia»._ *

Наполеон пот на кухне, занимая время мелодией, пока он смешивает растительный жир с мукой и солью. Маленькая девочка сидит на разделочном столе, потертые туфельки барабанят об буфет, а щёчки краснеют, пока она смотрит на Наполеона своими широко раскрытыми очаровательными глазками. Она является несчастной и непредвиденной переменной в их последнем задании, дочь уже наверняка мёртвого ядерного учёного. Они наткнулись на неё по пути к выходу из горящего здания и, не видя других вариантов, забрали её с собой во временное убежище.

_— Вы сделали что? — требует Габи, её голос немного повышается, но всё же остаётся шёпотом._

_Наполеон обходит её и усаживает маленькую девочку на стул в гостиной, гладит её по голове ещё раз, прежде чем прошептать ей что-то на итальянском так, что Илья совсем его не понимает. Но девочка кивает, маленькие слезинки всё ещё блестят в уголках её глаз, и остаётся сидеть, пока Наполеон возвращается к лестничной площадке, где стоят Илья и Габи._

_— Другого выхода просто не было, — говорит Наполеон. — Я уверен, Увэверли найдёт место для неё. — Он кажется абсолютно сконфуженным всей этой ситуацией, и это заставляет глаза Габи ещё больше расшириться._

_— Не посреди ночи же! — она мотает головой и идёт к телефону, связывается с их закрытой линией и кратко пересказывает историю Увэверли. — Я поняла, — наконец говорит она, возвращая на место телефонную трубку, прежде чем повернуться, чтобы посмотреть на Наполеона и Илью. — Кто-нибудь придёт за ней после завтрака._

_Илья молча стоит возле Наполеона, не уверенный в том, на чьей он стороне в данном споре. Он знает, что Наполеон прав и они не могли оставить девочку умереть, но он также понимает раздражение Габи. У них нет опыта в работе с детьми._

_— Я не собираюсь изображать из себя няньку, — продолжает Габи. — Вы её сюда привели, вы за неё и отвечайте. — С этими словами она уходит вверх по лестнице и плотно закрывает за собой дверь своей спальни. Илья думает о том, чтобы пойти и успокоить её, но понимает, что, возможно, ей нужно личное пространство. Это был тяжелый день для них всех. Вместо этого Илья пытается припомнить русские игры, детские стишочки, что-нибудь, чем можно было бы развлечь маленького ребенка._

_Но, прежде чем он успевает вспомнить хоть что-то, Наполеон уже пересекает комнату и становится на колени перед девочкой, берет её маленькую ручку в свою и говорит ей что-то, что заставляет её смеяться. Она тихонько кивает и поднимает ручки, позволяя Наполеону отнести её на кухню._

Илья сидит за шатким столиком между кухней и гостиной, набор шахмат — правдоподобное отвлечение, стоящее напротив него, но большая часть его внимания обращена на парочку в другой комнате. Наполеон всё ещё поет, его голос мягче, пока он направляет неумелые ручки. (Они делают пирог, и смесь уже почти готова к отправке в духовку.)

_«Vorrei tenerti qui vicino a me, adesso che fra noi non c'è più nulla, vorrei sentire ancor le tue parole, quelle parole che non sento più»._ **

Слова глубоки, с оттенком грусти, несмотря на то, как игриво их поет Наполеон. Он эффектно ставит смесь в духовку, и его голос становится громче. Лицо девочки привлекает внимание Ильи — то, как она смотрит на мужчину перед ней. _Очарованная…_ Только так Илья может описать её.

Внезапно он не уверен, что его место здесь в качестве зрителя, он чувствует нужду в том, чтобы остановить этот спектакль Наполеона, потому что-то, как Наполеон готовит — это одно, а вот это всё — совсем другое. Это та часть его напарника, которую даже он крайне редко видит.

_«Il mondo intorno non esisteva, per la felicità che tu mi davi, che me ne faccio ormai di tutti i giorni miei se nei miei giorni non ci sei più tu»._ ***

Наполеон замечает его взгляд и подмигивает ему, продолжая петь. Илья вздрагивает, сдерживает свой порыв, и старается выглядеть увлечённым игрой, чем мужчиной перед ним. Это требует неких усилий, но это не невозможно, и вскоре Наполеон повторяет припев, девочка хихикает, и Илья практически абстрагируется от них, позволяя себе взглянуть на них снова только когда пирог достают из духовки.

Начинка была приготовлена заранее и аккуратно вылита на своё место. Наполеон держит миску и говорит девочке убедиться в том, чтобы всё было вылито на блюдо. Ну, почти всё, возможно, чуть-чуть пропало между губ Наполеона и улыбающимся ртом девочки, и всё это время Илья пытается оторвать от них свой взгляд.

Это огромная удача, огромная и разочаровывающая, прямо как вспышка гнева, загорающаяся у него в груди, как только первый кусочек пирога попадает на тарелку, и достается он маленькой девочке. С объективной точки зрения Илья понимает, что это идеальный план. Девочка была достаточно отвлечена где-то на час, возможно, будет отвлечена ещё какое-то время, а затем, стоит надеяться, что она уснет. И ей хорошо с ними, по крайней мере, с Наполеоном, и это должно сработать и уберечь её от кошмаров.

Она прошла тяжелое испытание, и Илья понимал, что не должен чувствовать то, что чувствует, но не может удержаться и не прищурить глаза, когда смотрит на кухню.

— Durak, — он качает головой и ходит пешкой, решая не смотреть туда снова, раз уж он не может прекратить сдерживать эти дурацкие эмоции.

Однако его решимость не оправдывает себя, когда он видит девочку, робко идущую к нему с аккуратно придержанной тарелкой в её маленьких ручках. Наполеон широко улыбается ему из кухни. Кусочек пирога осторожно оставлен на столике возле его локтя.

— Grazie, — бормочет он.

Пирог вкусный, и девочка с любопытством наблюдает за ним из кухни, очевидно, она менее подозрительно относится к нему теперь. Это ещё один преднамеренный ход со стороны Наполеона, и Илья не может отделаться от чувства, что он часть этой игры в шахматы, в которую он неосознанно начал играть.

Наконец, Наполеон уводит девочку наверх и укладывает её в кровать, дом утихает без звуков столовых приборов о тарелки или чарующего голоса Наполеона. Ступеньки скрипят даже под осторожными шагами Наполеона, и Илья отказывается поднять взгляд, когда тот проходит мимо. Вода бежит из крана, когда Наполеон начинает мыть посуду. Снова слышится его голос.

_«Che vuole questa musica stasera, che mi riporta un poco del passato, che mi riporta un poco del tuo amore, che mi riporta un poco di te.»_ ****

Илья тихо встаёт и становится рядом с Наполеоном, вытирая тарелки, с которых Наполеон смыл мыло. Наполеон ухмыляется, глядя на него, но лицо Ильи всё ещё хмурое, каждый прибор, который он вытирает — напоминание о том горьком чувстве, что сидит глубоко в его глотке. Он ненавидит это не потому, что не может понять, но потому, что он начинает понимать, и он не уверен, что ему понравится ответ.

«Che vuole questa musica stasera, che mi riporta un poco del passato, che mi riporta un poco del tuo amore, che mi riporta un poco di te.»  


***

  
Сейчас утро субботы, и Илья уже встал, он сидит с чашкой невероятно крепкого чая и смотрит на восход солнца через окно. Он не думает, что Наполеон или Габи в ближайшее время проснутся, так что он не торопится, попивая горячую жидкость, позволяя ей разогнать последние остатки сна. Его мысли ворочаются в голове со времени их последней миссии — постоянный скрежет шестерёнок, с которым он совсем не может справиться. Он не мог помешать Наполеону остаться в отеле на всю ночь, тот не выходил в свет, чтобы пофлиртовать с местными женщинами, вместо этого оставаясь в номере, который делят между собой он и Илья, предоставляя Илье думать о том, _почему_ , а затем — поражаться тому, что он об этом вообще беспокоится. Он едва ли может смотреть Наполеону в глаза, не ощущая при этом, как что-то сжимается в его груди.

Это приводит его в бешенство.

Наполеон — первый, кто нарушает границу, проведённую в общем номере, выходя из своей комнаты, выглядя при этом настолько же идеально, как и в первый день заезда. Подозрительно непрошенная ухмылка уже заняла своё место на его лице, в то время как он садится напротив Ильи и ворует его чашку. Несомненно, напиток горче, чем он ожидал, но Наполеон хорошо скрывает свою реакцию, просто поднимая бровь и ставя уже пустую чашку обратно на блюдце.

— Тяжёлая ночь? — спрашивает он.

— Ночь была хорошей, — ворчит Илья. — Ты терпеть не можешь русский чай.

— Я полагаю, что я поладил с ним идеально, большевик, — говорит Наполеон, что-то сверкает в его глазах, что-то, чего Илье определённо стоит остерегаться. — На самом деле, я не верю, что есть что-то русское, с чем я буду неспособен справиться.

Повисает тишина, руки Ильи, лежащие на столе, подрагивают, а потом он начинает подниматься, приготовившись сделать _что-то_ , чтобы отвести взгляд от лица Наполеона, но стук в дверь вынуждает его снова сконцентрироваться. Вернуться в реальность. Он отворачивается от стола, не сказав ни слова, проверяет дверь и открывает её, чтобы позволить Габи войти. Она открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, потом замечает выражение его лица и вместо этого поворачивается к Наполеону.

— Что вы вообще могли делать так рано утром?

— У меня есть одна небольшая идея того, о чём ты говоришь, — Наполеон готовит себе напиток и делает небольшой глоток, в то время как Габи клюёт Илью в щёку, поворачивается, чтобы закатить глаза, глядя на Наполеона, прежде чем занять место Ильи за столом.

Она смотрит через плечо и продолжает:

 — Вы определённо что-то сделали.

В чертах её лица можно разглядеть мягкий упрёк, и Илья понимает, что он, разворачиваясь и ворча, занимает место в противоположном конце комнаты, где он может заняться работой в относительном спокойствии. В моменты вроде этого он вспоминает об отношениях, которые почти расцвели между ними, о небольшой искре привязанности, которая, в конечном итоге, обратилась прахом. Они быстро поняли, что им лучше оставаться в качестве партнёров, друзей, и ничего больше.

— Тем не менее, я хотела позволить вам узнать о прошлой ночи.

— О? — спрашивает Наполеон, поднимая бровь и делая ещё один осторожный глоток. — Он понравился твоей подруге?

«Он» в вопросе — шоколадный торт с домашними взбитыми сливками. Габи нужно было что-то на День рождения подруги, она попросила их помочь, и Наполеон предложил приготовить угощение. Просто акт доброй воли между друзьями. И почему-то руки Ильи сжались в кулаки, когда смотрел, как результат тяжёлой работы Наполеона выносят за дверь.

Его глаз дёргается, когда он вспоминает об этом, знакомое горькое чувство ползёт вверх по его позвоночнику.

— На самом деле, она была не слишком впечатлена. Она думает, что сливки были слишком тяжёлые для такого изысканного десерта. И она сказала, что корочка была чересчур сухой, — отчётливо подвела она итог. — Я сказала ей, что торт был из магазина на углу, так что это могло скрасить её мнение.

Карандаш в пальцах Ильи скрипит и с треском ломается.

— А, понятно, — Наполеону, кажется, практически всё равно, он делает себе ещё один напиток и отвечает: — Ну, я не могу угодить всем. Правда, большевик?

Илья вскидывает голову, когда слышит упоминание о себе, и смотрит в промежуток между ними, каталогизируя одинаково смешливое выражение их лиц. Его трудно уловить, но оно присутствует. Он чувствует себя так, будто единственный не понял шутки.

— Я работаю, — кратко отвечает он. Нет никакой причины продолжать развлекать их за свой счёт.

Наполеон не останавливается, вместо этого он задерживает свой взгляд строго на лице Ильи и говорит:

— Некоторые люди просто не в состоянии понять, сколько усилий нужно приложить, чтобы приготовить что-то своими собственными руками, сколько стараний в это вложено. Возможно, мне просто нужно придержать свои способности для своего собственного удовольствия.

Илья ненадолго позволяет себе обдумать это и понимает, что он совсем не раздосадован ужасным образом. Это будет означать, что не только он уже не сможет наслаждаться плодами стараний Наполеона на кухне, но также и ни один из тех прочих неблагодарных индивидуумов, с которыми он столкнулся за последние два месяца. Это вполне может быть той жертвой, которую он готов принести.

— Но, в таком случае, какой толк будет ставить свои способности на первое место? — размышляет Наполеон. Сейчас его глаза что-то вычисляют, смешливость сменилась на крохотный намёк на что-то, что Илье не нравится.

— Тратить время и ресурсы на упадничество — стиль капитализма, — возражает Илья, закрывая книгу и решительно поднимаясь, игнорируя их двоих, пока проходит через комнату и закрывает за собой дверь.

Он слышит бормотание Габи в комнате:

— Ну, это доказывает то, что я предполагаю.

— Возможно, — хмыкает Наполеон. — Но наш русский друг никогда не был настолько прост, верно?

Илья чувствует, как у него горят щёки от злости или чего-то ещё, в чём он не уверен. Потому что голос Наполеона не был насмешливым или снисходительным, он по большей части был… нежным.

Он трясёт головой от этой мысли, вытесняя образы того, как говорит Наполеон о датах и целях и того, как он высказывается о своих фантазиях одинаковым голосом. Это невозможно. Но это не отталкивает.

Он тяжело садится на кровать.

— Bozhe moj.

Возможно, ему следует попросить о переводе.  


***

  
Проходят недели, прежде чем Илья совершает бесповоротный поступок. Он анализирует и обдумывает, и рассматривает ситуацию со всевозможных сторон, но каждый раз он приходит к одному и тому же выводу. Горечь в глубине его глотки и тяжесть в груди превратились во что-то гораздо более внушительное, что-то, что гораздо сложнее игнорировать. Он всё ещё не уверен в том, что чувствует, но он знает, что это неправильно. Это отвлекает. Это влияет на его способность беспристрастно доводить миссии до конца. Он знает, что перевод — самый безопасный, самый ответственный выход, и он планирует обсудить его с Уэверли в понедельник.

Именно поэтому в воскресенье днём он идёт к Наполеону. Он определённо мог предоставить Уэверли сообщить новости Габи и Наполеону, но почему-то это кажется неправильным. Это кажется трусостью.

Так что вот он, стоящий перед дверью в номер Наполеона, слушающий приближающиеся шаги с другой стороны и пытающийся сделать совершенно незаинтересованное выражение лица.

— Большевик? — спрашивает Наполеон, когда видит, кто стоит за порогом, его лоб морщится от беспокойства. — Что-то случилось? Уэверли…

— Уэверли не звонил. Я здесь по личному делу, ковбой, — кличка соскакивает с языка, и тепло, которое она оставляет, убеждает его в том, что он принял правильное решение. Так себя партнёры не ведут и такого не чувствуют.

Наполеон смотрит на него, очевидно, пытаясь вычислить, что происходит.

— Ладно, ничего серьёзного, я надеюсь? — он отходит и позволяет Илье войти на лестничную площадку.

Илья чувствует запах того, что готовится на плите.

— Нет, ничего серьёзного. — Он уже хочет продолжить, когда замечает лишнюю пару обуви у двери и куртку, висящую на крючке. Женскую.

— Ах, да, — говорит Наполеон, по всей видимости, замечая, что приковало взгляд Ильи. — Друг пришёл на ужин. К сожалению, я не ждал тебя, в ином случае я бы предложил тебе остаться.

— Я не собирался оставаться, — лицо Ильи не выражает ничего, когда он объясняет: — Завтра я попрошу о переводе. Хотел предупредить.

Он отступает к двери, но Наполеон его не отпускает, следует за ним и кладёт ладонь на дверную ручку, гладкую, как шёлк, но Илья не пропускает боль, мерцающую в глубине его глаз.

— Перевод? Что, время, проведённое со мной и Габи, было таким нестерпимым для тебя?

— Нет.

— Тогда почему?

— По личным причинам, — это то объяснение, которое он решает дать. Оно расплывчатое, но он надеется, что выражения его лица достаточно для того, чтобы пресечь последующие вопросы.

Наполеон пристально смотрит на него, кажется, это длится вечность; его глаза внимательно изучают каждую черту его лица, каждый изгиб позы. Илья заставляет себя помнить о том, что он всё ещё под внимательным изучением. Часть его думает о том, как проходит свидание Наполеона, часть его довольна тем, что он украл внимание мужчины. Он быстро переводит взгляд на стену над головой Наполеона.

— Я скажу Уэверли, чтобы он тебя не отпускал.

Это не тот ответ, которого он ожидал. Он ненавидит признавать то, что это застигает его врасплох, особенно с тех пор, как ему прекрасно известна неспособность Наполеона отпускать вещи после того, как ему однажды удалось ими обладать.

— Ты не можешь этого сделать, — рычит Илья. — Это моё решение.

— Это _наша_ команда, большевик, или это освобождает тебя? Я полагаю, что, хотя бы, имею право знать, почему ты пытаешься свалить.

Илья даёт себе несколько минут для того, чтобы успокоиться, а потом у него появляется ответ, который описывает ситуацию немного лучше, но он всё ещё туманный.

— Мне кажется, так будет лучше для всех нас.

— Невозможно. Нет такого сценария, по которому ты уходишь, и это будет для меня лучшим выходом. Если это всё, то нет никаких причин беспокоить Уэверли утром, потому что к этому времени я уговорю его не слушать тебя.

Как обычно, он самоуверенный, его глаза яркие и надоедливые, и Илья всё ещё чувствует запах того, что готовится на плите.

— Ты не можешь свалить, большевик, потому что я тебе не позволю.

Искажённая правда в том, что Илья знает, что он прав, в глубине души он знает, что, если Наполеон на самом деле против его ухода, если он смотрит на него с той же уязвимостью и надеждой, скрытой под слоями напыщенной самоуверенности, он знает, что его надежды похожи на карточный домик. Этого слишком много для него, чтобы всё принять во внимание. Он не может остаться, потому что всё закончится тем, что он причинит боль им двоим, в то время как сейчас он может уйти безо всяких потерь.

Рука касается его, и он понимает, что его собственная рука начала дрожать.

— Большевик? — спрашивает Наполеон.

Глаза Ильи захватил образ руки Наполеона в его руке — хрупкие пальцы вора, которые легко могут оказаться раздроблены во внезапном приступе ярости. Его руки всё ещё дрожат, когда Наполеон соединяет их и осторожно держит возле своей груди. Прямо напротив своего сердца. Тонкие рёбра и лёгкие, опасная близость к его шее, позвоночник, лицо — Илья может нанести непоправимый урон столькими способами.

— Большевик, — снова говорит Наполеон, одна его рука на щеке у Ильи, чтобы заставить его поднять взгляд вверх. — Ты не можешь уйти, пока что нет. Дай мне ещё один месяц, и я обещаю: ты изменишь своё мнение. Ты дашь мне его?

Ему требуется всего мгновение, чтобы всё обдумать, прежде чем он кивает, прочищая горло и пытаясь вернуть себе хотя бы часть своего самообладания. Но он всё ещё чувствует себя потерянным, застрявшим на краю своей ярости, сидящим на острие ножа.

Наполеон отступает и смотрит на него твёрдо.

— Замечательно. А сейчас никуда не рыпайся, пока я не принесу тебе чего-нибудь из кухни.

Его нет достаточно долго для того, чтобы Илья начал успокаиваться, выдыхая, и его руки прекращают дрожать в достаточной мере для того, чтобы он мог взять в них фарфоровое блюдо. Блюдо завёрнуто в чехол для переноски, чтобы оно оставалось холодным и чтобы защитить руки Ильи от обморожения — дополнительный акт доброты, который, как он уверен, не заслуживает. Их пальцы легко соприкасаются, когда он забирает блюдо, и Наполеон удерживает свой взгляд так долго, как позволяет Илья, воздух между ними гуще, чем когда-либо был ранее.

— Ковбой? — спрашивает он наконец.

Наполеон легко ему улыбается, облегчение почти незаметно в уголках его рта.

— Большевик?

— Ты уверен, один месяц?

— Я осмелюсь сказать, что мне понадобится даже меньше, — пальцы Наполеона очерчивают его костяшки, когда он отдёргивает руку. — Если всё пойдёт правильно, ты увидишь ошибку в своих выводах уже на следующей неделе. И аккуратнее с тирамису — я сделал его для тебя сегодня утром.

Илья чувствует себя так, будто всё его существо выбито из колеи, так что он просто кивает и бормочет что-то об обещаниях, выскальзывая за дверь и идя домой с блюдом в руках и призраком руки Наполеона между его пальцев. Почему-то он не может заставить себя сожалеть об этом.  


***

  
Проходит месяц, и оказывается, что Наполеон прав — он больше не планирует уходить. Это заняло немного больше недели, но только потому что раним утром во вторник их вызвали на миссию, и они были чертовски заняты группировкой, специализирующейся на нелегальных медицинских испытаниях. Не совсем идеально для Наполеона, который пригласил Илью к себе, приготовил для него ужин и как бы невзначай сказал, что он решил прекратить готовить для кого-либо ещё (разве что ситуация будет совсем уж кошмарной). Единственная причина этому — никто больше не может оценить по достоинству его кулинарные способности в той же мере, но его взгляд сказал что-то совершенно противоположное, что-то гораздо более дразнящее и нежное.

Они съели десерт, а их босые ступни соприкасались под столом, Наполеон невзначай столкнул их, а Илья решил не отшатываться. Пальцы Наполеона легко скользнули по виску Ильи, когда они прощались.

Что-то изменилось между ними в ту ночь, и Илья не был уверен в том, как ему столкнуться с этим лицом к лицу. Спустя месяцы агонии из-за своих чувств, отрицания даже возможности того, что однажды он осознал вероломство своих эмоций, он начинает позволять себе надежду, он начинает доверять Наполеону своё сердце так же, как он доверяет ему свою жизнь. Это не было легко, но они оба ещё учатся. Принимают это постепенно.

Сейчас он сидит за столом Наполеона и смотрит, как тот готовит, передвигаясь по кухне как вступающий на сцене, видит его лёгкость, уверенность и энергию, которые говорят, что Наполеон знает, что за ним наблюдают. Но только до тех пор, пока Наполеон не выключает плиту, и он встаёт и присоединяется к нему, вставая так близко к нему и плите, как только может посметь. Что бы Наполеон ни делал, это должно быть сюрпризом, а ему любопытно знать, что это. (Ему угрожали ножом, если он попытается выяснить, прежде чем Наполеон закончит.)

Это свидетельство того, как много доверия между ними — то, когда Наполеон просит Илью закрыть глаза, и он делает это так просто; прочие чувства бьют тревогу, но он всё ещё не на грани.

— Ладно, сейчас тебе нужно будет открыть их. И я хорошо знаю, что ты способен есть самостоятельно, но я хочу, чтобы ты попробовал это прежде чем увидишь, так что мы сделаем это по-моему.

Илья закатывает глаза под закрытыми веками и делает то, что ему сказали, помогая одной рукой найти ложке необходимый угол, когда он пробует это. В тот же миг его глаза распахиваются в удивлении.

— Ну? — спрашивает Наполеон. — Я всё сделал правильно?

Это борщ: телятина, капуста, морковь, картофель, лук и свёкла. Он ни разу не ел его с тех пор, как два года назад покинул Россию, не имея смелости попробовать то, что могут предложить американцы и не видя большое количество заведений, где продают «коммунистические» блюда, ни с чем не считаясь. Но Наполеон сделал это. Он справился с рецептом. С этим вкусом языке всё, о чём может думать Илья, — это _дом_.

Он забирает ложку из рук Наполеона и кладёт её обратно в кастрюлю, другой рукой притягивая Наполеона ближе за талию. На лице Наполеона — самая лёгкая, самая самодовольная улыбка, и Илья больше не пытается сопротивляться искушению, просто наклоняется и сцеловывает улыбку прямо с его губ, притягивая Наполеона на те последние несколько сантиметров, пока они не соединяются от макушки до пят. Руки Наполеона находят его спину, его плечи, его волосы, прежде чем они останавливаются окончательно на его бицепсах, притягивая его ближе, пока они не врезаются в стену, и тело Ильи удерживает Наполеона точно на своём месте.

Когда они отстраняются, чтобы сделать вздох, руки Наполеона охватывают лицо Ильи, и он скалится, как Чеширский кот.

— Ты приготовил его хорошо, — бормочет Илья. — Для ковбоя.

Наполеон смеётся, и Илья пробует это на вкус, чувствуя, как смех превращается в приглушённый рык, когда он кусает Наполеона за нижнюю губу, потом приводит по ней языком. Их рты, грудные клетки и сердца выстроились в ряд, и Илья знает, что они оба падают быстро и неумолимо, и ни один парашют не сможет их спасти. Он касается линии челюсти Наполеона, дыша на его кожу в этом месте, пока пальцы Наполеона зарываются в его волосы. Он чувствует давление его губ на виске и бормотание слов в ухо:

— Vsjo tvojo.

Готовка Наполеона — это одно, но _это_. Этим он планирует не делиться никогда.  


**Author's Note:**

> *Чего хочет эта музыка сегодня вечером,  
> Та, что вновь навевает мысли о прошлом?  
> Луна составляла нам компанию,  
> Я чувствовал, что ты моя, только моя,  
> Исключительно моя.  
> **Я бы хотел прижать тебя крепче,  
> Теперь, когда между нами нет больше ничего.  
> Я вновь бы хотел услышать твои слова,  
> Те слова, что я больше не слышу.  
> ***Мир вокруг нас не существовал  
> Из-за счастья, что ты мне дарила.  
> Что мне теперь делать со всей своей жизнью,  
> Если тебя в ней больше нет?  
> ****Чего хочет эта музыка сегодня вечером,  
> Та, что вновь навевает прошлое,  
> Та, что снова уносит меня в твою любовь,  
> Та, что снова несет мне частичку тебя?
> 
> Всю песню можно послушать здесь: http://it.lyrsense.com/peppino_gagliardi/che_vuole_questa_musica_stasera


End file.
